What Happened?
by CharmedWorld
Summary: What will he say?


**Title: What Happened?  
Author: CharmedWorld/Helene  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: Post ep "Showdown"  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, this is pure fiction  
Summary: What will he say?**

**A/N: Hey you guys - so I've begun posting here and this is the first story I ever wrote. I have a lot more but I felt this was a good way to start. I look forward to reading your opinions :)**

Sam sat by Martins bed side. This was horrible, but somehow she was calm. She was right there with him. She looked at him. She really wanted to touch him, but for some reason she was scared. She finally took his hand and brushed it slightly. She had to swallow not to cry. She looked at him, unable to understand what had happened. At some point the words just came to her:" I'm sorry I didn't come to see you sooner. I, ah, I guess I was scared to see you like...like this. I want you to know that I know that I haven't been very good about...being there for you. But I'm here now.

And...I'm not going anywhere until I know you're alright. "

She kissed his hand and stroke his face. She kept brushing his face and at one point she kissed him on the mouth. The tears were streaming down her face. "You know what? I just realized that I never told you that I um… that I love you… and that I um guess I always will…I what you to know that um… I'm so sorry for not being brave enough to tell everyone about us, and I'm so sorry that it took all of this to make me realize it…" She turned her head away but then remembered that he couldn't see her anyway.

It took her a while to regain her strength. She took a deep breath and squeezed his hand. "I love you so much and I don't understand what happened to us that made us give up… I know that we will be together someplace in the future, cuz um… I don't want to die with out having been married to you… and um… thank you for making me so happy, I know that you just wanted to um… to give me everything." She bend over and kissed him on his forehead. "If I could change something right now I would go back in time and be a more open person, cuz you deserve that. So don't leave me, wake up and look into my eyes and tell me you would do the same."

Tears were streaming down her face as she just sat there. She bend over and brushed her lips against his before leaning her head on his shoulder.

When Sam woke up, Victor Fitzgerald stood beside her. Sam was a little confused.

"Hi" Victor Fitzgerald said, "So have you been here all night?" he asked Sam.

Sam looked at her watch; "I must have… Um, Hi, Mr. Fitzgerald." Sam bit her lip this wasn't exactly the best way to meet them.

She was about to explain when Mr. Fitzgerald said: "Look my dear, I'm sorry if I was a bit short of head yesterday…" Sam interrupted: "Oh that's okay, I understand"

Victor Fitzgerald smiled at her and they were quite for a while. Sam looked at Martin an stroke his face softly.

"You know I think it means a lot to him that you are by his side, I think it makes him calm to know you are here…" Victor said as he looked at Sam.

Sam nodded, but couldn't say a word. "Ms. Spade, my son loves you very much." Victor smiled at her. "He told you that?" she asked. "Oh he didn't have to. I haven't seen him this happy for a very long. Look every couple runs into problems, it's just something you have deal with." Victor said placing his hand on her shoulder as in to comfort her. Sam squeezed Martins hand before letting go and standing up. "Thank you, Mr. Fitzgerald." She shook his hand, "Look um, I should really keep going, will you him um…" Sam looked at Victor Fitzgerald. He smiled "You go, I'll tell him you were here."

When Martin woke up his father sat beside him. "Martin, good to see you" Victor Fitzgerald said. Martin was kind of bewildered. "What happened?" Martin asked.

"You got shot son, but it's okay, Dornwald is dead. You're gonna be just fine." Victor smiled at his son. "And Danny?" "He got his head bumped, but he's just fine. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, confused and ouch" his face twisted. Mr. Fitzgerald called in a doctor.

Half an hour later Martin was awake and aware. Mrs. Fitzgerald had now joined them. She stroke Martins face and his father sat beside him smiling.

No one said anything for a while.

"By the way, um.. There was a beautiful young lady here when you were a sleep. She sat here when I came." Mr. Fitzgerald said, looking at his son. "Sam" Martin said weakly, "I thought I was dreaming that…" "Oh no, she was here… Come on Martin, what is it with the two of you?" Martin got annoyed but took a deep breath. "Look dad, I love her very much, I do, but we just have issues okay?" "Martin, I am not saying that you are stupid, just that I think you guys should take the time to work it out. I know for sure that she loves you too. I saw her here." Victor looked at Martin with a sharp look. Martin sighed: "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing but to tell you that she was here. But she looked pretty messed up…"

Sam came to visit Martin a few days later.

He was reading the newspaper when she knocked on the door to his room. He looked up, smiling.

"Sam!" He felt like cheering. She smiled but said nothing. She just walked towards him and sat by his bed side. "Hey… so um.. How are you doing?" she said in a weak voice.

"Much better, but it still hurts sometimes; they seem to think I will be back at the office some time..." He looked out the window and none of them said anything in a while.

Then she carefully placed her hand on top of his. "Sam…" He said as he turned his head to look at her. She pulled her hand away, but he held on to her. She smiled at him, then bend over and hugged him. He held on to her for a while.

She sat on the edge of his bed and held his hand in hers. As they were rubbing fingers Sam said: "Martin I um…" she sighed, "I don't know what to say" she whispered and looked down.

Martin pulled her down to lay beside him leaning on his right shoulder.

She closed her eyes. "What happened to us, Martin?" She said quietly.

But he was a sleep…

ƒ


End file.
